Frankenstein
Frankenstein is Eunice's husband and one of Dracula's best friends who acts as an uncle to Mavis. Appearance Frank has light blue skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wears a blue suit with a white stripped shirt, red tie, and black boots. Comparing with humans, his limbs are relatively large. Personality Frankenstein is friendly, easygoing, kind, lovable, gentle but also uncontrollable sometimes. Generally, Frankenstein, or Frank to his friends, has an easygoing personality and gets along well with the others. His one outstanding quirk is his stereotypical fear of fire. Even a lit match is enough to send him out of control in a panic. His pyrophobia is so great, that he refuses to travel by plane and sends his body parts and that of his wife Eunice through the mail. The reason for this is that he's scared that the plane's engines might catch on fire. Biography Early Life When Dracula married Martha, Frank along with Murray, Wayne, & Griffin the Invisible Man play music for them. When Martha gave birth to Mavis, he cried & blew his nose on Murray much to his annoyance. After Martha was killed & Dracula's house was burned by humans, Dracula lived alone with Mavis & built a hotel for monsters to be safe. ''Hotel Transylvania'' Arriving at the Hotel Years later, in 2012, Frank along with his wife Eunice arrived at the Hotel by postal shipping to attend Mavis' 118th Birthday. When the Werewolf Kids knocked the Zombies, his head came out and was greeted by Dracula. When Murray arrived, he made fun of Frank's weight which leads Frank into moving his legs and let out a terrible gas-passing framing Murray. He and Eunice went up to Mavis's room to greet her. When Mavis tells them that Dracula is letting her go to a human village, they were shocked as they still believed they're violent, But Mavis suggested that they might have changed. When everyone tells her to be safe, Frank supported the idea of Dracula allowing Mavis the freedom to see the outside world, but whispers to watch out for fire. After Mavis flies to the human village, Frank praises Dracula of how proud he was for letting Mavis go, but he discovered that Dracula was gone not knowing that the village was Dracula's plan to make Mavis believe that humans are bad. After Dracula returned & discovered that his plan lead a human named, Johnny into the Hotel, Frank spotted Dracula, wanting to ask how Mavis' visit to the village was, but he was unable to find him when Dracula hid behind some luggages. Meeting Johnny When Dracula was trying to get Johnny out of the hotel with his secret exits, he sees Murray, Frank & Wayne fighting Zombie Mozart, Bach andBeethoven after the zombies wouldn't let them sing for Mavis' party. Frank saw Dracula & ask what he's been doing, but Dracula wants to know what they've been doing first. After hearing the reason of their fighting with the zombies, Dracula orders them to put down the Zombies. Frank and the group tried to convince Dracula to sing with them, Dracula tells them that he hasn't sang since Martha's death. Frank tried to push Dracula some more to make him sing knowing that Mavis would love it, but Dracula scares them when he explodes with anger, "I said NO! Don't ask me again!" he said. When Johnny got out of the secret entrance, Frank stomps towards Johnny as Dracula protects him & Frank demands to know who he was. Johnny acts like Frankenstein, who Frank though he was making fun of him, but Mavis tells him he was his cousin, "Johnnystein" after meeting him. But Frank was confused knowing that he doesn't have a cousin, but Dracula & Johnny made him believed it & that Johnny was his right arm's cousin. Frank greets Johnny shacking hands & lifting him up & down. Continuing the lie of being a party planner, Johnny decides to see how good Drac's friends are; he finds their musical talent "good, but a little old school." Borrowing Murray's guitar, Johnny improvises a rock song for Mavis, impressing her and the crowd; everyone wants Johnny to help with something, but Dracula says they have to stay on schedule. Annoying Drac, everyone wants Johnny to join in. The first activity was bingo & everyone except Dracula was bored. He participated in a game of charades in the auditorium. The game is inturrupted, however, when Johnny shows off his scooter. At the pool, when everyone particapated in a game of "Chicken Fight", Frank jumps off of the Giant Octopus' tentacles to dive into the pool, resulting in letting his parts come off. After Johnny was kicking out of the hotel by Dracula, Frank relaxes in the Sauna with the monsters. He admires of Johnny, and that he enjoyed seeing Mavis spending time with him but Dracula said that she would be with someone of his kind. When hearing this, he think that Dracula is saying no one's kind is good enough for him & gets mad. Dracula tells everyone that Johnny left & lies that he didn't like Mavis & all the monsters. But Johnny fell from a weak part of the roof landing on Dracula after showing Mavis her first sunrise. Frank thinks that Johnny had second thoughts. Learning The Truth On the night of Mavis' birthday party, Frank along with, Murray, Wayne & Griffin sang & played music. After Dracula had an argument with Mavis after seeing that he thought that Johnny kissed Mavis, he yells out that the village that Mavis went didn't exist. Hearing all this, Frank demanded to know what he did & Dracula revealed that he built the town she visited the night before to scare her into staying at the hotel. To make things worst, the chief of the hotel, Quasimodo arrived along with his pet rat, Esmeralda to tell everyone about everything, but was frozen by Dracula earlier, but The Fly speaks frozen & tells everyone that he said that Dracula brought a human into the hotel & that the human was Johnny. Frank still believes that Johnny was his right arm's cousin & that Quasimodo was lying, but after Esmeralda reveals Johnny's identity, Frank was shocked by this as everyone panics. When Johnny rejects Mavis for Dracula's respect, lies that he hates monsters, & Mavis blamed Dracula for everything & flies away. Frank & Euncie gave Dracula a dirty look & gets in their boxes to leave the hotel. Getting Johnny Back When everyone was trying to check out of the hotel, Murray was trying to mail the Steins. When Dracula arrives at the lobby, he apologizes for lying, telling them that Johnny wasn't bad & that he think that humans aren't bad anymore. Frank comes out of the box saying that he really liked Johnny, & that he told fun stories if he's his cousin or not. When hearing from Dracula that Mavis & Johnny zinged & that he got in the way, Frank started to cry stating the you only Zing once in your life while he was short circuiting, but doesn't care, so He, Murray, Griffin, Frankenstien and Dracula rush to find Johnny. With the help of Winnie smelling Johnny's shirt, it was revealed that Johnny was at the Airport leaving at 8:00am. Dracula and the group were confused when they arrive at the town where they are greeted by the humans & by a sign advertising a "Monster Festival"; they are shocked to find humans dressed up as monsters and several banners with pun-related cheers for them. Unfortunately, the way to the airport is blocked, so they walked through the crowd. Frank gives Dracula a hat to protect him from the sun. Murray gets an idea to show everyone who they really are, but sense they haven't scared anyone in years, Frank forgot how to scare people. Griffin uses Frank's pyrophobia to try scaring the humans; however, they cheer as they idolize the monsters. Frank yells that he's trying to scare them, & that he's real, but everyone knows & loves him. Frank shows everyone the real Dracula & explains the situation, so several humans dressed as vampires uses their capes to provide shade for Dracula all the way to the airport. After Dracula got Mavis & Johnny back together, Frank was seen along with Eunice, celebrating Mavis & Johnny's relationship & He, Mavis, Johnny, Wayne & Murray, even Dracula sang a song about Zing. Frank goes to the D.J. booth and scratches Wayne's stomach like a record then Wayne is last seen dancing on the flying tables. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' Johnny's and Mavis' Wedding Some time after the events of the first film Mavis and Johnny are getting married with Johnny's family in attendence. Frank too is present in the wedding. He looks adorably at Mavis when she approaches the stage in her wedding dress and is disappointed when Drac tells Mavis and Johnny to share a small kiss. Then Frank is seen sitting at a table at the reception with Eunice listening to Marty giving his blessing to Mavis and Johnny. Frank and Eunice Dance with each other while everybody dances. Frank hears Drac gives his blessing in song to Mavis and Johnny. Dennis' first Birthday At Dennis's first birthday, Frank and Eunice gift Dennis a toy guillotine. Mavis takes it from them and goes on to put a rubber guard on the blade. Drac explains that Mavis is being a little overprotective and she has baby proofed the whole hotel. The Plan One night Frank overhears Drac imitating Mavis and "being and talking to a 'dude man'"about moving to California. Drac tells him that Mavis wants to leave the hotel because she thinks it is not the right place for Dennis. When Frank tells him that Jonathan is already making the hotel more human-y because Dennis is a human, Drac yells at him saying he is just a late-fanger. When Drac goes to the toilet saying that Mavis is always around Dennis so he cannot spend time with him much, Frank goes on to wear Drac's cape, saying that they haven't had a vacation since before they were married. But the cape chokes him and he removes it. When Drac returns from the toilet, he finds Frank without his coat. After an awkward silence, Drac thinks of sending Mavis and Jonathan on a vacation and meanwhile spending time with Dennis so that he can teach him how to act like a monster. Monster Training Boot Camp Later that night Drac convinces Mavis to go to Santa Cruz California to distract her while he trains Dennis to become a monster. After Johnny and Mavis leave for the airport to go to California, Dracula, Frank, Murray, Griffin, Blobby and Wayne take Dennis on a road trip to help him find his inner monster. In the hearse Frank suggests to Drac that they should call his dad Vlad to help but Drac reassures Frank that they don't need Vlad they can handle it themselves. Frank tries to turn on music to lighten the mood but is quickly shot down by Drac. They finally reach their first destination the dark forest which is now called Dark Forest Munisipul park and bike trail. Frank attempts to scare a group of Joggers to show Dennis but is unsucsefull. Frank and the guys get back in the hearse to go deeper into the forest then they stop and get out of the hearse then Drac instruces Wayne to kill something Frank spots a deer and says aww what a cutie but him Frank watches Wayne go to the deer but ends up watching Wayne and a dog play tug a war with a frizzbee then Frank gets kicked on the side of his face due to Wayne and Drac fighting over the frizzbee. Then Frank and the guys go even deeper in to the forest and they get out of the hearse again and Drac tells Murray it's his turn to show Dennis what Murray is capabile of like creating a sandstorm and Murray tells Frank Wayne and Griffin but Frank Wayne Griffin look boared but the stunt goes wrong as Murray throws his back out which causes Frank and everybody to laugh except for Murray and Griffin and Frank puts two raisins and a carrot on a snowman Dennis created. On the last part of their trip Frank and the guys go to Drac's childhood summer camp Camp Winniepacaca their all impressed except for Drac that they see the camp is under new management and all the different activities. Frank is at the campfire singing with the vampire children, the guys and Dana. Frank then asks where are they going then they go up the jump tower and Frank tells Drac that they shouldn't be up on the tower and Frank tells Drac that the tower is unstable and Dennis might not be able to fly, but Drac tells Frank to be quiet and Drac tells his friends jumping off the tower is how they learn to fly. Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray then watch Drac throw Dennis off the tower and Frank shouts at Drac to get Dennis. Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray then watch Drac get Dennis and watch Drac and Dana argue and Frank lens to far over to the side of the tower causing the tower to fall over and catches Frank on fire and Frank runs around screaming fire and catches the camp on fire and Frank remains on fire until the fire department arrives to put out the fire at the camp. When Mavis calls and Drac refuses to answer Frank tells Drac he has to as the fire department puts Frank out and Frank licks foam off his face and tries to give the fire man the foam. Then Blobby shows up then Frank and the guys hop on Blobby's scooter and leave the camp to return to the hotel. But on the way back to the hotel Frank and the guys stop so that Blobby can use the bathroom but the scooter dies and Drac tells Frank to blow into Blobby and inflates him and they ride Blobby all the rest of the way back to the hotel. Then Frank and the guys watch Drac call Mavis asking her when is she going to be at the hotel. Frank and the guys then realize that Mavis has already beat them there. Frank watches Mavis and her argue and Mavis telling her father that she was afraid that Dennis was not safe around monsters and also Dennis wouldn't be safe around his own grandfather and Mavis tells tells her father that they be moving after Dennis' fifth birthday. Frank and the guys watch Mavis and Dennis go into the hotel and the guys look at Johnny with a sad look and watches Johnny follow Mavis and Dennis into the hotel. Frank and the guys are sad that they couldn't turn Dennis into a vampire. Dennis' fifth Birthday Party On Wednesday its Dennis' fifth birthday and every monster and human are at the hotel have a great time and Frank is seen eating a whole plate of orderves when Vlad shows up Drac tells Frank to keep Vlad away from the humans and Mavis and Frank says he's on it then Frank spots Mike and Linda talking to Vlad then Frank intervenes by pushing Mike and Linda off to the side before Vlad figures out that Mike and Linda are humans then Frank introduces himself and Vlad who doesn't want to talk with Frank, tells Frank if he would to hear more Frank should call his people then Vlad starts to walk away but Frank stops Vlad and says he wants to introduces Vlad to more of his son's friends then Frank and Vlad go to see Murray and Frank introduces Vlad to Murray then Murray freaks out and Vlad calls Murray a talking toilet paper with Vlad feeling annoyed all the interruptions Vlad asks where's Dennis besides that the reason why Vlad came to the hotel in the first place to meet Dennis on his fifth birthday Frank then calls over Johnny and Frank introduces Vlad to Johnny as Drac's son-in-law then when Johnny introduces him self as Count Johnafang and then he says "Bleh, Bleh, black sheep, have you any wool?" Then, when Vlad asks what's on Johnny's head and Vlad says it looks like his grandmother's boobies which causes Frank, Murray and Johnny laugh then Frank watches the Kakie the Cake Monster's performance and watches between Dracula, Vlad and Johnny's family. Bela's Attack As the family fight comes to a close Johnny realizes that Dennis is missing, and everybody starts to panic. Frank goes outside with the other monsters and humans to look for Dennis until they hear a roar and Frank they rush to the origin of the sound and find Dennis. Drac feels so proud of Dennis upon seeing him turn into a vampire. Dennis senses Bela's gang is coming then Frank watches Dennis turn into a bat and fight off the bat cronies. Frank among the other monsters joins the fight. Frank is seen looking on with happiness seeing Dennis reunited with hi mother, father, and grandfather once more. Aftermath Later at the party Frank is seen eating an entire plate of cupcakes while Eunice is glaring at him.. Frank is seen for the last time as he watches Dennis prepare to blow out the candle on his birthday cake then Frank's expression changes to angry when the elderly gremlin eats Dennis entire birthday cake and she says her catchphrase I didn't do that. H''otel Transylvania 3'' Coming soon! ''Gallery'' Frankenstein/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Characters Category:Males